At The Party
by Nothing's wrong
Summary: Premier jour de printemps après un hiver trop long, tu es invitée a un fête chez ta meilleure amie. Quelle rencontre pourrais tu y faire ?


Première One-shot ? Pourquoi One Direction? Je ne sais pas vraiment, ça m'a pris comme une envie de p***** ! Bonne Lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise !

_Nothing's Wrong_

* * *

Cela commençait par une belle journée de Printemps, le soleil etait à son zénith, il y avait une odeur d'arbres en fleurs et on pouvait entendre les oiseaux qui recommençaient à chanter timidement après ce long hiver glacial.

Tu voulait profiter de ce premier week-end ensoleillé, abat les manteaux, les écharpes et les gants. Tu sortis au fond de ton armoire ton vieux short en jean que tu adores, un débardeur de ton groupe préféré, acheté au merchandising après le concert et une paires de vans. Devant le miroir, tu te brossas les cheveux, tu les attachas, tu les détachassent et finalement tu les rattachas. Il était hors de question que tes cheveux te fassent perdre le moindre rayon de soleil sur ta peau.

Tu sortis enfin. Dans la rue, les gens avaient l'air heureux et détendu par ce temps magnifique que tout le monde avait attendu depuis longtemps. Ton téléphone se mit à sonner, tu décrochas.  
«-allo !  
-salut la miss! C'est Sarah! Pour célébrer le retour du soleil, ce soir je fais une super soirée dans la maison de mon père! Musique, piscine, garçons et alcool !  
-Comment refuser ? Dis-tu en rigolant  
-A toute ma loutte!»

Ta meilleure amie avait raccroché! Ça promet d'être une super soirée.

Tu arrivais chez Sarah, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, la plupart t'étaient inconnus. Tu ne vit pas Sarah alors tu avanças vers la grande table où tu déposas tes bouteilles avec les autres. Tu attrapas un de ces gobelets rouges et tu te servis un whisky-coca. C'est a ce moment, que tu sentis quelqu'un près de toi et tu vis une main avec un autre gobelet rouge.

«-Tu peux m'en servir un aussi? s'il te plait! Demanda une voix qui t'etait inconnu»

Sans même tourner la tête où même répondre,tu lui servis la même chose.

«-Merci! On trinque? Demanda-t-il»

Tu te retournas enfin vers lui, tu tombas sur un visage d'ange aux yeux verts. Il te souriait et leva son verre un peu plus haut, voyant que tu ne lui répondais pas.

«-tchin?  
-tchin!  
-J'entends enfin le son de ta voix! Dit-il en rigolant. Et Moi, c'est Harry ! Il te tendit la main.  
-Enchantée Harry ! Dis-tu en la lui serrant»

Tu te sentais bête à ce moment là, c'est sûrement la première fois qu'un garçon, que tu connais depuis trente secondes, te faisait autant d'effet.

«-En général, c'est à ce moment là que tu me dis comment tu l'appelles et moi je réponds «charmant prénom pour une charmante jeune file!»» sortit Harry sur un ton dragueur.»

Il te faisait rire, tu esquissas un sourire, et finalement tu n'eus pas envie de lui donner ton prénom aussi facilement, tu avais envie de jouer.

«-C'est que je ne donne pas mon prénom à n'importe qui! Rétorquas-tu  
-Mais c'est pas juste, je t'ai déjà dis le mien!  
-Je peux te dire autre chose! Humm... Par exemple... Je sais très bien nager, j'ai même un diplôme de sauveteuse en mer. Sors tu en montrant la piscine dont le bord n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de vous  
-Et moi, je ne sais pas nager! Répondit Harry.»

Il posa son verre sur la table, et fit les quelques pas qui le séparait du bord de l'eau, il se mis dos a l'eau, ouvrit les bras et te regarda dans les yeux.

«-Dis-moi ton prénom !» dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil a l'eau bleu turquoise qui ondulait derrière lui avant de revenir planter son regard dans le tien.

«-Tu vas pas faire ça !»

C'est exactement à la fin de cette phrase qu'il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière pour venir s'enfoncer dans le liquide rafraîchi par ce début de soirée. Sans vraiment réfléchir, tu plongeas a ton tour dans l'eau pour aller le récupérer. Il était au fond de l'eau, les yeux ouverts, il t'attendait et tu le vis sourire quand tu arrivais devant lui. Harry t'attrapas la main et d'un coup de pied au fond de la piscine il vous remonta a la surface. Tout le monde était autour de la piscine a se demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Une fois que tu as pu reprendre ton souffle tu te tournas vers Harry qui rigolait déjà.  
«-Tu es un sale menteur!» Dis tu en le faisant couler au fond de l'eau,et il en profita pour t'attraper les jambes et te tira sous l'eau.

«LUCIIIIIE! Mais a quoi tu joues? Cria Sarah  
-Ça valait le coup, je connais ton prénom maintenant! Miss Lucie! Murmura Harry à ton oreille.»

Vous allièrent jusqu'à l'échelle où Sarah vous attendez de pied ferme, elle t'aida a sortir.

«-Non mais vous vous croyez où? Les fringues, les grolles dans la piscine! Tu sais comment est mon père!»

Tu t'excusas et Harry fit de même, Sarah fini par rire de votre plongeon et vous apporta des serviettes et te prit a part.

«-Alors, Lucie! Raconte moi, c'est qui ce putain de beau mec?  
-C'est visiblement un de tes invités, j'imaginais que tu en aurais su plus que moi! Rigola tu  
-tu sais y'a des amis d'amis de connaissances, je connais pas tout le monde.  
-Je ne connais que son prénom en fait. Répondis tu  
-Écoute, je vais te laisser avec lui alors. Tu me raconteras tout en détails plus tard. Dit elle en faisant un clin d'œil.»

Elle parti, et tu retournas dans la foule en cherchant des yeux ce mystérieux Harry. Tu étais au milieu du monde qui ne te regardait pas et tu ne voyais pas celui que tu cherchais, tu étais déçu. Tu allais faire demi-tour quand sa voix vint se poser au creux de ton oreille te faisant frissonner.

«-j'ose penser que c'est moi que tu cherchais!  
-Oui, j'avoue. Dis tu timidement.»

Il était flatté mais voyait que cette situation te m'étais mal à l'aise, il devinait même tes joues rougies dans l'obscurité.

«-j'ai récupéré nos verres, on peut aller les finir un peu plus loin, si ça te dis.»

Tu acquiesças de la tête et le suivit, il t'emmena en dehors de la foule, où il y avait deux Fat Boys sous un arbre. Tu t'installas, encore emmitouflée dans ta serviette. Il fit de même, tu le fixais, regardant les goûtes d'eau tombées encore de ses boucles mouillées dans le silence. Il finit par briser ce silence.

«-En tout cas, je ne me suis pas trompé tout a l'heure, charmant prénom pour une charmante jeune fille.  
-Merci!»  
Et de là, une longue discussion commença entre vous, tout les sujets ont été abordés comme les études, la famille, les amis et d'autres sujets plus futiles comme vos couleurs préférés ou même le parfum de glace que tu adores.  
La nuit était maintenant tombé et le froid commençait à te faire frissonner et Harry le remarqua. il se leva.

«-Fais-moi une place»

Tu te décalas et il vint s'installer prés de toi.

...

suite prochainement


End file.
